Utgard-Loki : Forgotten Sorcerer
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Et si Gabriel ne s'était pas rendu immédiatement sur Terre après avoir quitté le Paradis ?
1. Chapter 1

**Utgard-Loki : Forgotten Sorcerer**

Lorsque Gabriel décida enfin de décamper du Paradis, il n'alla pas tout d'abord sur Terre. Il avait beau trouver la planète intéressante, elle ne l'était pas encore suffisamment à son goût. Mieux valait attendre que les humains se développent un peu.

A la place, il décida de se rendre sur Jotunheim.

Au premier abord, le choix était des plus saugrenus pour le Messager. Pourquoi donc se rendre sur un monde polaire, peuplé de créatures qui ne croyaient qu'en la survie du plus fort ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir Vanaheim ou Alfheim à la place, deux planètes dont la réputation de grâce et de beauté – et les anges aimaient la beauté – n'était plus à faire ?

Mais quand on connaissait bien Gabriel, dont le nom signifiait _Puissance du Seigneur_, Jotunheim devenait une option parfaitement logique.

Qui plus est, les symboles de l'Archange étaient la lune et l'eau. Et Jotunheim, Royaume de l'Hiver plongé dans une obscurité quasi perpétuelle, était celui des Neuf Mondes qui honorait le mieux ces deux symboles.

Et puis, Gabriel voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Les Neuf Mondes commençaient à peine à établir des balbutiements de civilisation, mais Jotunheim passait déjà pour sauvage et indomptable. Oui, c'était parfait pour lui.

Voilà pourquoi, il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années, alors que l'aurore boréale illuminait le ciel obscur de Jotunheim, on put voir ce que les astrologues de l'époque prirent pour une comète d'un blanc éblouissant tomber sur le monde glacé.

Cette comète ne reparut jamais. Aujourd'hui encore, les astronomes d'Asgard se perdaient en conjectures sur la nature exacte du corps céleste et l'endroit où il avait atterri.

Ils ne le surent jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Jotunheim est glaciale.

C'est logique après tout, c'est le Royaume de l'Hiver. Mais la Cage est encore un souvenir frais dans l'esprit de Gabriel. La geôle de l'Etoile déchue, si froide que le zéro absolu aurait valeur de canicule là-bas.

Il a tablé là-dessus pour semer le Paradis qui ne manquera pas de le pourchasser – un Archange est quelque chose de trop rare, de trop dangereux pour être laissé dans la nature : avec de la chance, tout le monde le croira tellement traumatisé qu'ils n'iront jamais croire qu'il pourrait _délibérément _s'exposer au froid.

Et puis, le froid de Jotunheim n'est pas le froid de la Cage. Car la Cage est stérile, morte, une simple prison, là où Jotunheim est vivante. C'est un monde cruel qui ne croit qu'à la loi du plus fort, mais c'est un monde _vivant_.

Jotunheim chante à l'instant où Gabriel arrive. C'est comme le murmure d'un ruisseau charriant des plaques de glace, le crissement de la neige lorsqu'elle tombe sur le sol, la vibration de l'aurore boréale qui se déploie sous la lueur des lunes jumelles.

Jotunheim chantait avant l'arrivée de Gabriel. A présent, elle chante pour lui, et il perçoit comme une invitation, quelqu'un qui le tirerait gentiment par la manche pour l'inviter, pour le faire participer.

La magie de l'Archange frémit instinctivement, parce que sa magie est la magie de la lune et de l'océan, à jamais changeante, cruelle et magnifique. Tout comme Jotunheim.

Le frisson suffit. La planète frémit à son tour, exultant de joie, son cantique prenant une tournure enjôleuse, presque séductrice.

Gabriel laisse un petit rire lui échapper. Eve s'est laissée envoûter par un serpent, et lui se laisse envoûter par une _planète_.

Et bien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait toujours fait comme les autres.

* * *

><p>Il a besoin d'un véhicule.<p>

Il observe les jötnar. Un peuple encore primitif, au niveau des tribus de chasseurs qui ne cessent de s'entretuer et de se croiser. Comme quoi, les instincts restent les mêmes peu importe le monde sur lequel on se trouve.

Les jötnar sont tous de vrais colosses : trois mètres cinq, c'est la taille moyenne. Un peuple de géants pour des prédateurs démesurés. De vrais coriaces qui en bavent de toutes les couleurs.

Gabriel les observe comme une fashionista observe les robes dans une vitrine de couturier.

Le jotunn moyen est grand. Il dispose d'une force suffisante pour disloquer de la pierre s'il la frappe. Il résiste aux très basses températures. Il sait manier grossièrement la glace.

Gabriel est insatisfait. Oui, c'est avantageux, mais il veut… quoi donc ? Il ne sait pas très bien.

Et puis, son œil tombe sur un paquet laissé dans la neige.

Non, même pas un paquet. Le nouveau-né qui vagit faiblement dans le froid n'a même pas de couverture. Et il est tellement petit. Il pourrait tenir dans un carton à chaussures.

Les jötnar détestent la faiblesse. Quand tu es faible, il ne te reste qu'à te coucher sur le dos et mourir. Ils laissent souvent mourir les bébés chez lesquels ils ne trouvent pas assez de robustesse pour leurs critères.

A leur manière, c'est de la compassion. Jotunheim n'est jamais tendre avec les faibles. Mieux vaut encore les tuer – et la mort par hypothermie, c'est relativement doux.

L'enfant n'est pas comme les autres. Pas parce qu'il est petit. Dans son âme à peine formée, sur le point de s'éteindre, il y a _quelque chose_…

Un quelque chose qui plaît à l'Archange.

Un éclair de lumière blanche, et ce n'est plus un bébé qui gît dans la neige. A sa place se tient debout un enfant jotunn à qui on donnerait huit ou neuf ans, pour l'intelligence qu'on peut lire dans ses yeux, mais à qui on attribuerait trois ans pour sa taille.

L'enfant baisse ses yeux rouges sur son corps et sourit, dévoilant ses petits crocs.

« _Ca conviendra._ »


	3. Chapter 3

Il commence par rester à l'écart.

Il ne veut pas se mêler aux tribus errantes des jötnar, il sait que celles-ci ne le recevraient pas bien. Le corps qu'il a choisi est vraiment trop petit.

Gabriel s'en fiche. C'est son corps, et il lui plaît. Ses membres sont fins et élégants, et il a également de longues boucles rouge sombre qu'il tresse. D'accord, il est riquiqui, mais de toute façon, il a toujours été un nabot. Même parmi les anges.

Il ne s'approche pas des tribus parce qu'il veut aussi pouvoir faire son deuil. Lucifer lui manque. Raphaël lui manque. Castiel et Balthazar lui manquent. Même Michel lui manque.

Sa famille lui manque au point qu'il en a parfois la certitude d'en tomber en miettes à l'intérieur. Il n'est qu'un corps emprunté, une carcasse creuse remplie de fragments d'être broyés et réduits en poussière.

Quand vraiment, le manque est trop fort, Gabriel sort sous la lumière des lunes et laisse le chagrin lui échapper et lui déchirer la gorge en se changeant en cris.

Les hurlements se mêlent au soufflement du vent et envahissent l'intérieur des terres, si bien qu'aucun jotunn n'ose approcher.

* * *

><p>Il vit au bord de la mer.<p>

Il n'y a pas de plage, seulement la pierre et des morceaux de banquise. Gabriel s'est réfugié dans une petite grotte tout près, où il accumule quelques babioles.

Des cailloux lisses. Des coquilles d'œufs de manchots. Quelques coquillages. Deux ou trois défenses de morse. Des plumes de chouette des neiges.

Gabriel s'amuse souvent à plonger. Sous la mer, les poissons et les mammifères inoffensifs viennent le rejoindre, tout d'abord par curiosité, puis pour jouer. Les prédateurs dangereux n'approchent pas – ils sentent que le petit jotunn est bien plus dangereux qu'eux.

Gabriel apprécie la compagnie des animaux. Leur esprit est trop simple pour qu'ils ressentent du chagrin – et leurs joies sont tout aussi simples, se reproduire, manger, dormir, bousculer un peu ses congénères.

Il s'amuse à transformer le corps qu'il porte – il devient manchot, phoque, chouette ou encore saumon, tout cela pour expérimenter. Peut-être aussi pour espérer oublier comment souffrir à la manière des gens.

Les bêtes le reconnaissent même sous ses peaux d'emprunt. Et il n'arrive jamais à arrêter de penser de manière intelligente.

* * *

><p>Un jour, un jotunn parvient jusqu'à sa grotte.<p>

Le visiteur doit mesurer près de trois mètres cinquante. Sa poitrine, son visage et ses bras sont marqués de cicatrices tribales et de cicatrices de combat. Il n'a qu'un espèce de pagne en peau autour de la taille.

Face à lui, Gabriel n'est guère impressionnant. Son corps lui donne l'air d'avoir six ans, et ses mèches rouges, encore humides de sa plongée matinale, collent à sa petite silhouette et le font paraître émacié.

Pourtant, quand il sourit, le géant recule d'un pas.

« Tu es le hurleur » finit par dire le jotunn. « C'est toi dont on entend les cris qui font trembler jusqu'aux grandes bêtes des glaces. »

Gabriel ne répond rien et continue de sourire.

« Tu es bien petit » lâche son interlocuteur.

« Tu es bien grand » rétorque l'Archange.

Pendant un instant, on n'entend que le ressac incessant des vagues. Tout près de la grotte, un phoque couché sur la pierre dévisage la scène de ses yeux curieux.

« Je suis Ymir » finit par se présenter le géant. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je n'en ai pas » répond Gabriel. « Pas dans la langue que tu parles. »

« D'où viens-tu ? »

« D'ailleurs. »

« N'as-tu pas de famille ? Pas de clan ? »

« Plus maintenant. Le vent a-t-il des attaches ? »

Les yeux rouges du jotunn étincellent brièvement.

« Les gens des terres te nomment Hvedrungr, celui qui hurle. »

Gabriel penche la tête sur le côté.

« Est-ce là le nom dont tu veux m'affubler ? »

Ymir sourit à son tour, dévoilant ses crocs.

« Hvedrungr inflige la peur dès que son nom est prononcé. Toi, un souffle de vent pourrait t'emmener de l'autre côté de la grande eau ! Je te nomme Loptr. »

Loptr, le vent. Sans attaches ni but. Loptr, un avorton jotunn vivant près de la mer et jouant avec ceux qu'elle nourrit. Loptr, qui n'est pas Gabriel.

Il sourit de nouveau.

« En ce cas, je serais Loptr. »


End file.
